Alkenes, in particular α-olefins, have for a long time been desirable in the chemical industry. Due to the double bond, they can be converted into a number of other valuable compounds such as alcohols, aldehydes, ketones and organic halides, just to name a few. In polymerisation reactions they can be used as monomer or co-monomer and are particularly valuable in the production of plastics. For reasons of toxicity, environmental safety and production efficiency, it is desirable to produce an alkene stream with reduced content of certain aromatic compounds, in particular benzene. Reduction of content of certain aromatic compounds is also a concern in terms of compliance with various governmental environmental regulations. There remains a need in the prior art for methods for the reduction of the content of certain aromatic compounds, particularly benzene, in alkene streams.